Breath of Life
by Jam-Bor-Ree12
Summary: *Title change* was Running up that hill! - Everyone has a secret. Hermione is pregnant with the enemies baby. Draco also has a secret, his feelings. War, and loyalty will take its toll on them. DM/HG BZ/GW RW/PP HP/LL A little alternate universe at times.
1. Secrets

**So this is my new fanfic I hope you enjoy! I cant promise regular updates but they will come, I refuse to give up on this story. My summer is coming and then my focus will be on this and they will get done one way or another. **

**Thanks to my beta! **

**Hotabad21**

**Cherri-Babii who are helping me get this story along. **

***Disclaimer* All characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. If I were her I would be on the beaches of Florida with Draco Malfoy with lots of money. Sadly I don't not own them *sad face* **

**Draco- I still love you!**

**Me- Really?**

**Draco- Wait your not Hermione … this is awkward.**

**Me- *Runs and cries***

**Harry- Well onto the story! And Please review because it might make her feel better.**

…_..._

_5 months- May 13- 6__th__ year_

Walking down the hallway with purpose and a calm collected face, I was feeling anything but. My stomach was tight with nerves. Finally making it back to my dorm I let the tears come. Sobs wracked my body as I slowly made my way upstairs. Half way through, my legs gave out and I sunk down the wall sitting on the stair. I don't know how long I sat there, but I honestly could have cared less. My mind went back to the night it happened 5 months ago.

"_Please Herms go on a date with me?" Ron asked a little put out since I had already refused him. I shook my head and walked the other way towards the carriages headed to Hogsmeade. _

"_You stupid bint!" he yelled after me and I paused in my steps before marching on. How could he possibly think I would go with him after he snogged perfect Lavender Brown, and then have the nerve to insult me after I say no. I shook my head trying to get rid of thoughts of Ron. As the carriage bumped around I noticed a Ravenclaw sleeping in the corner. How did she manage to fall asleep already? My mind began to drift to thoughts of my other best friend and my mood dropped significantly. Harry has become obsessed with Draco Malfoy and would not shut up about how he was a deatheater. I just refused to believe it; sure he was a prat but there was no way he would ever do that willingly. But there was a catch, willingly he wouldn't but unwillingly, would he? I saw Draco Malfoy in a different way then Harry. He's just a boy and I can see a sort of kindness about him. He can insult everyone all he wants, but lately his heart hasn't been into it, and to all who really look at him he looks ill when he calls me mudblood. Maybe I'm the only one who has noticed, but there's no mistaking it when you know what to look for._

_Suddenly my body flew forwards and I hit the other passenger by accident. She woke up and squealed almost falling out of the open carriage door. _

"_Sorry." I said dreamily. Quickly, I got out trying to shake this odd feeling washing over me; it's like the world has fogged up._

"_Look, there's the slut!" I heard Brown yell from the other carriage. I ignored her and headed to Tomes and Scrolls. I noticed Harry and Ron getting out of the next carriage and they both glared at me before pushing past me knocking me to the ground. Lavender laughed and ran to catch up with them. I stayed down for a minuet shocked at Harry's behavior. Ron I expected this from, but not from Harry. Tears welled up in my eyes, books forgotten, I ran. I ended up at the shrieking shack on one of the rocks just thinking; my mind on auto pilot. It started to get very cold, very quickly and I pulled my coat closely to me. Snow slowly waltzed down to meet the ground adding to the piles already there. The crunching of feet could be heard, but I didn't have the energy to get up, it was so cold. _

"_Granger?" the cold voice of Draco Malfoy asked. I looked up to see his face clear of any sneer, just an honestly astonished expression. My teeth started chattering._

"_Itsss c-c-cold." I finally managed. Instantly I felt stupid; he was going to insult me and surly just leave me here. _

"_Yes it is quite chilly isn't it. Come on lets get back." Malfoy said. He dropped down in a crouch and offered his hand. Hesitantly, I took it and he hauled me up. "Since when does he help me?"_

"_Since you look like a little mudblood icicle." He answered amused. Oops. I guess I said that out loud. My face flushed with embarrassment. We walked back to town in silence, but it wasn't unpleasant, just comfortable. The snow was coming down harder then before, and my face was beginning to go numb from the cold flakes hitting it. _

"_I think the carriages have gone." Malfoy said looking at his watch just as we reached the doors to the Three Broomsticks. Too cold to do much of anything I just nodded. The doors opened and I felt a rush of warm air hit my face. We sat down at one of the booths and ordered a round of butterbeer and a warm soup for me. _

"_So why exactly were you just sitting in the middle of no where freezing your ass off?" he asked amused, I let out a small giggle. But I turned serious when I answered. _

"_Ron and Harry are mad me." I explained and looked away from his piercing gaze. He nodded understanding._

"_Why are you being nice?" I asked suddenly. He looked down at the table before meeting my gaze._

"_I don't know." _

"_Two butterbeers and a soup." The waitress said setting them on the table. "Be careful if you are traveling, a snow storm is brewing out there, you might consider staying at Madam Prinks for a night." she warned and walked away. I looked at Draco and sighed before taking a bite of my soup. It wasn't the best, but would warm me up. I reached for my drink and noticed it had a funny color. Ignoring it, I took a swig. It tasted odd, almost too sweet, but still good . I set it down with an odd feeling pulling at my head and took another bite of soup._

"_What should we do?" I asked when I swallowed. He laughed a little before taking a sip of his butterbeer._

"_You're mental if you think I'm walking all the way back to Hogwarts in that." he said pointing out the window; it was looking pretty ghastly. "We're staying at the Prinks place." he finished. _

"Blimey, Hermione! Gave me a shock you did!" Neville Longbottom exclaimed after almost tripping over me. I about screamed. My tears returning when I remembered my secret I've been keeping for such a long time.

"Sorry Neville." I sniffed. I heard him shuffle and then his arm wrapped around me.

"What's wrong? Did I give you a shock as well?" his attempt at joking worked and a giggle fell from my mouth. I _had_ to tell someone.

"Neville, can you keep a secret?" I whispered. He was quite for a moment, but squeezed my shoulders.

"Yes." He whispered back. I closed my eyes and hoped this wouldn't get around.

"I'm pregnant." He went stiff, but relaxed after a minuet.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Tears pricked in my eyes.

"I don't know. Voldemort is upon us. How am I going to protect it? Oh, Neville, I'm so scared." my sobbing continued. He rubbed my back comfortingly and waited for me to calm before responding.

"In these times you have to be careful. Don't tell anyone else unless they find out. You're a very wanted person among the deatheaters and if they found out…" he let that hang in the air. "Talk to Dumbledore." he added.

"Thank you." I finally mustered out. He stood and offered his hand, I took it and he hauled me up.

"Come on, its super time. Everything will be ok." We walked down to the great hall. Thank Merlin he didn't ask who the father was. He wouldn't believe me even if I told him. As we entered I glanced at the Slytherin table but he wasn't there and slid next to Harry. My nerves were somewhat calmer than before. Dumbledore clapped to get everyone's attention. He made his morning speech to get us motivated for the day, and then sat down staring at his plate before poring syrup all over it, he really was an odd man. I tuned back to Ron, but he was talking about Lavender. Shocker. Apparently they had sex. If I had heard this a year ago, I would have been broken hearted, but he's changed and not for he better.

"I'm going to talk to her." Harry announced. My attention snapped to him. I knew instantly he was going to bother Katie again.

"Harry she doesn't remember!" I said annoyed. He ignored me and got up anyway. Just as he started talking to her, Draco walked into the Great Hall, but stopped once he saw what was going on. Katie looked frozen and Harry started towards him. I jumped up and grabbed Harry's arm. He struggled, but I stood in front of him.

"He did it Hermione, I know it!" he shook with anger.

"Harry you need to calm down. You don't know that for sure! Let him be" I forced him to sit down.

"Now, I am going to talk to Hagrid. Don't do anything stupid or so help me." I said before racing out of the great hall catching a glimpse of Draco turning a corner. I ran after him. He was loosening his tie like it was choking him, I noticed, the closer I got. He then turned into the bathroom. I could hear him sobbing as I approached, I pushed open the door. He was taking off his sweater and leaning against the sinks. My foot scraped against a jagged edge and he jumped a little but didn't turn.

"I don't want to deal with you right now, Potter." he spat at me, never bringing up his head to look at me.

"I'm not Harry" I said quietly. His head snapped up, his eyes focusing on my face.

"What are you doing in here, Mudblood?" he sneered. My face dropped and I took a step back.

"I just wanted to help. I know what you did to Katie." I said sadly, turning to leave.

"Wait." he said sounding almost panicked.

"What?" I came forward again until I stood in front of him. We just stared at each other for the longest time.

"I'm so sorry."

My mind blanked. Did the Draco Malfoy just apologize to me, the mudblood bookworm? I slowly reached up and wiped away his tears. He closed his eyes and his body relaxed.

"Keep yourself safe." He whispered. I nodded and kissed his cheek. We may be enemies, but after that night in Hogsmeade, our relationship was now very complicated. I lost my virginity to him, and, though he didn't know yet, I was pregnant with his child.

"I better get to class. Please stay away from Harry. He knows you're up to something." I spoke softly to him not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I don't want to do this anymore." He said before shoving me away. "I don't want any of this!" he yelled. He looked so tired, dark circles surrounded his eyes, and he looked pale and gaunt. I will never begin to understand him, his mood swings, or the way his mind works, but I know deep down he's more than just a spoiled git.

"I know. But we just have to get through it. You could always go to Dumbledore. He can protect you." I pleaded for probably the hundredth time.

"I don't need protection." It was the same answer I got every time I told him he needed help. I nodded not wanting to start another fight with him again. I just wanted to get away, my day has been stressful enough. Tears came to my eyes, and for once I didn't know what caused them.

"Hermione?" He asked in a soft voice, but I didn't dare turn around. I was sick of him caring one moment then the next acting like a rotten hippogryph.

The rest of the day didn't get any better. In Potions, I spilled my potion all over me and my lab partner. In Herbology, my mandrake grabbed my hair pulling some out. And in Care of Mystical creatures I fell into the unicorn pin and was almost crushed by the male. By dinner time, I was a mess and I just wanted to go back to bed. I ignored everyone and just kept quiet; my head would explode if I opened my mouth and tried to say something nice. The food appeared and I found myself sick to my stomach. I jumped up and ran to the nearest loo, and I emptied my stomach of everything I've eaten all day and most likely last night, too. Footsteps were getting louder and louder and I hoped they weren't coming to the bathroom. I jumped up when I heard the bathroom door crash into the wall.

"W-whose there?" I asked slowly coming out of the stall.

"Relax 'Mione its just me." a girly voice said and relief flooded through me. Finally someone I can talk to who wouldn't judge me. I ran to hug the youngest out of the Weasley clan.

"Ginny! I'm so glad its you! I have something to tell you." I said almost out of breath.

She shifted out of my arms and looked at me with pity.

"I know, Hermione, I know your pregnant."

…**...**

**Thanks for reading! Now please hit that pretty button! And I will grant you the amazing gift of the next chapter. Unless you don't like it… which is why you need to review so I know if you like it. Look I'll even help you find it just follow the arrows. **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Hello everyone! Okay so to answer the review from anonymous, No they will remain friends but I needed that to be able to start another friendship. **

**Also thanks to those who added this to their favorites and alerts I really appreciate that! **

**Disclaimer* I own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns all! *tear face***

…**...**

* * *

_5 months, May 13__th_

My mind reeled. Out of the 5 months I've been pregnant I have only told two people, Dumbledore and Neville. I even cast a disillusionment charm on my belly to make sure no one knew, my due date is after school ends so nobody even has to know.

"H-how do you know?" I asked out of breath.

"Your charm doesn't work at night" she said looking off in the distance.

I had never considered that once I was asleep it would no longer work. How many other have seen it?

"Why didn't you tell me? Who is the father?" she asked focusing back on my face.

I really didn't want to tell her, she would most likely not believe me and not be my friend.

"I'm not sure you want to know…" I said hoping she'll drop it.

She gave me one of her looks that honestly scared me.

"Promise me you wont judge?" She nodded but I knew that she would fell like I betrayed her.

"Draco Malfoy." I said. She burst out laughing.

I grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from falling to the ground.

"Ginny I'm serious." I said sinking down the wall to a sitting position.

My eyes filled with tears again, stupid hormones.

"I slept with him on the Hogsmeade trip when that snow storm came through! I don't know how it happened, it was just like I was drawn to him."

I bit out with disgust. She didn't even respond just walked out of the door. I shook my head, I knew she wouldn't understand.

I didn't know what I was going to do how was I going to help Harry defeat Voldemort. He needed me and so did Ron. These last few years at Hogwarts have been horrible and this year has been the worst, there's a fear like ice surrounding everyone. We have been searching and searching for anything that would help bring him down but its of no use. Slowly I brought myself up but had to hold onto the sink for support, I really hated being pregnant but I loved the baby inside me. Madam Pomfrey always says I'm going to be a great mother and I can only hope she's right. I've thought about adoption but I don't think I could ever let him go. My parents told me that I couldn't come home anymore because of it but I'm hoping they were just angry and didn't actually mean it, where else would I go. Once it got out about the father to the Weasley's they most likely wont allow me over and Draco doesn't even know. My decision to tell him has gone back and forth, he has enough to worry about already I don't think having a baby would be helpful.

He would be disgusted at having a less than pure baby, but sometimes he has this look on his face that almost looks warm with emotion but then its gone, but I cant help but wonder which one is a charade, the sneer or the smile. I looked up to find I was in an abandoned hallway, great now I was lost. I turned to go back the way I came only to find a wall. _what the hell? _

"Finite Incantatem!" A deep voice screamed. My hands went to my belly and tried to protect it but it was too late. Out of the shadows a figure appeared but his face was still in the shadows.

"Just as I thought Mrs. Granger." Snape sneered.

My mouth popped open. Is everyone going to find out today?

"Professor Snape?" I asked but already knew the answer.

"Yes. I have suspected for some time that you were with child." he said coming out of the dark.

"You are treading deep waters Mrs. Granger and you best tell Mr. Malfoy. He is the only one who can best protect you." he sneered again but it wasn't quite as deep as the last.

"But sir!-" he cut me off with a hand.

"That is all. You may leave, think about your decision. It could mean life or death for your baby." he said walking in the opposite direction.

_After throwing some money on the table we trekked over to the small inn around the corner and rushed inside._

"_Hello dearies can I help you with something?" a plump back haired lady asked from behind a counter. It was much bigger inside then it looked outside. Draco stepped up grabbing my hand._

"_Yes we need two rooms just for one night." he said his voice filled with authority. She checked her logs and with a apologetic face looked up._

"_I'm sorry love but I have a one room left." she said. Malfoy opened his mouth to object but I touched his arm._

"_That's okay. We'll take it." I said sweetly. _

"_Names?" she asked her pen poised to write._

"_Draco and Hermione… Evans." his pause was only slight. She wrote it down and turned to grab the key._

"_Room 103 to left. Check out is at 12, goodnight." she said merrily. As we walked away I began to feel hot all over with a need I've never felt before. My body ached for something I couldn't give it. Suddenly I felt Malfoy's hand on shoulder and I almost exploded. A strange wetness was pooling between my legs and I knew what I wanted. He very urgently unlocked the door and pulled me in, his lips finding their way to mine. I moaned at the contact. My mind was hazy and the dreamy feeling was back. He was stroking my face, his hands traveling to my coat dragging it off. We broke our kiss and looked at each other, his eyes looking for an answer. I nodded looking into his lustful eyes knowing mine looked just the same. I reached up touching my lips to his, my hands unbuttoning his expensive cloak. Making quick work of our clothes we were now on the bed sweaty and out of breath, but my need still wasn't sated. We looked at each other and it started over, Moans and breathless whispers of names could be heard throughout the night. When we were finally done Malfoy hugged me closer._

"_That was amazing." he whispered in my ear making me shiver. _

"_I blame the snow." I said. He chuckled and pulled me even closer to his chest. Sleep came within minuets._

By now it was almost after curfew but I had a strange craving for sausage and pickles, my mouth watered just thinking about it. Quickly walking to the painting of fruit I tickled the pear and the sweet smell of food hit my nose.

"The usual Miss?" Fizzy asked from behind me.

I nodded and took a seat at the table.

How could I possibly tell Malfoy that I'm pregnant with his child and have been hiding this whole time. If I were in his shoes and didn't even have anything against muggleborns I would be really mad. A plate appeared in front of me full with sausage covered in pickles and a class of pumpkin juice. I sighed and dug in I almost moaned at the taste, I loved pickles. I had pickles with every meal, my friends gave me strange looks but I could care less they were addicting, I even had a jar hidden in my room for easy access. I shoved the last of the food down and drained my cup. Rubbing my stomach I got up.

"Thank you Fizzy. Perfect as usual." I smiled and wave and she did the same. Hopefully I can get back without being caught.

Back to my situation, I knew I needed to tell him and soon. But was it really worth it? Would he even step up or try and ignore me.

"What are you doing up so late Granger?" just my luck. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, well in my case think.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Malfoy." wait the charm! I didn't have it on and my wand is in my room! I tried walking away but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait. We need to talk, I have to show you something." he said in my ear. I shivered and he smiled. He slowly turned me around and I cringed away happy it was so dark. He may not even notice. He hands slowly drifted down my arms and stopped when he felt my stomach. His eyes widened and he let me go, I closed mine a jerked out of his hold. He knew.

"Granger? What's wrong?" he asked confused. I looked up, did he not just feel the baby bump. I cant tell if the charm is on or not, I always see my belly.

"Um yes. What do you need?" I said trying to pretend that I was not freaking out on the inside.

He grabbed my hand leading me through the hallway to the astronomy tower. Please Merlin may he not see my large stomach! Is all I could think as we got closer and closer to the top. I was almost having an anxiety attack at this point. When we got to the top I could see why he brought me up here. It was gorgeous. All the night lilies were out and they were almost glowing, they were everywhere.

"Wow." I finally managed, walking closer to the rail.

He stood behind me now and put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. It was silent for a while as we watched the lilies open and the night animals come out to play.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what?" I said shocked. He chuckled and I found myself loving the sound.

"For caring." he said simply. "I-I really needed to know that I wasn't alone for once." he explained. I nodded understanding completely.

"We never really talked about what happened." he stated. This time I chuckled.

"You said not to." I said with a sad smile.

He moved away and I instantly missed his warmth, what am I thinking? You _hate_ him remember? He leaned over the railing next to me, his grey eyes shining in the moonlight while the wind tousled his baby fine blonde hair.

"I need you to do something." his eyes were filled with remorse. Again shock filled me. My wide eyes turned to him trying to figure him out.

"What?" I asked almost breathlessly.

He leaned his head on his arms for a moment before meeting my eyes, his were back to that cold stone I was used to and it stung.

"Stay away from me. I'm not good for you." anger shot through me.

"You brought me up here just to tell me to stay away from you!" I could barely contain my anger.

Suddenly his lips crashed onto mine and my mind went blank. I slowly started kissing back, odd tingles took my whole body followed by a heat that swallowed me. We pulled back and his eyes were full of emotion.

"Please, Hermione. Stay away." he choked out.

His cloak billowed out behind him as he quickly went down the stairs. I stared back out to the field of flowers deeply confused by Draco Malfoy.

I headed back to the common room my mind still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. What was he trying to accomplish by snogging me like that and then tell me to stay away, he is one confused boy. No, he is one confused man. Getting comfortable in my sweats and oversized T- shirt I rubbed my stomach trying to go to sleep but junior kept kicking, it seemed he didn't understand his daddies actions either. I stayed up half the night thinking of all the possible outcomes of me telling Malfoy about the baby. I could never imagine us as being the happy white picket fence family but maybe just maybe he would love his son as much as I do already. I smiled and patted my baby.

"It will all be ok." I whispered to him. Finally the kicking stopped and I drifted off to sleep.

…**...**

* * *

**Okay please review! I wont do that whole if I get this many reviews I'll post another chapter but pleaseeee review its what helps a writer going. I don't want to think you guys don't like this story so even if you just say I like it I will be happy. **

**If you are confused on anything just ask and I will answer but I wont give anything away. Until next time loves!**


	3. Peanut Butter

**Hey! I am so sorry its been so long sense I have uploaded but I have finals. I promise they will come faster when I get out of school. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything!**

…**...**

* * *

_Two Month's Later- 7 months Pregnant. July_

I woke up to my back feeling like it was on fire. I grumbled pulling the sheets off and walked all the way to the bathrooms to take a nice warm bath. I really only got 2 hours of sleep and I even woke up and hour before I usually got up. Being pregnant can be a pain in the butt literally. I took as long as I could until I ran out of things to wash twice and regrettably got out of the tub. The cold air was like a slap in the face and I knew today was going to be horrible. I could almost taste it, something bad was going to happen today and it had to do with Voldemort. Shaking that awful feeling I put my uniform on and magically braided my hair to the side. Pulling out my wand I pointed it at my stomach, silently casting the charm. I smiled proudly feeling my baby kick. My stomach grumbled loudly and that sent me off to the great hall. My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Draco, its almost like a guilty pleasure. I couldn't help it, I know that it was totally out of character for me to have sex with him but it was almost like I was being pulled to him. I had never felt something like that before, and I am not upset that I'm pregnant I just don't know how I can take care of him, there's a big possibility that I will get hurt and then who will take care of him. If I even make it long enough to have him that is. Another hunger pang hit me, I patted my stomach which would have looked like I was patting air to others. Wait. When Draco kissed me how did he not feel my stomach? I mean I guess he was not directly in front of me when we were looking at the lilies but he was in the bathroom. Did he know and was just ignoring it? That was something he would do, just pretend it wasn't real and not bother to ask. My anger reared its head, stupid hormones. Peanut butter and pancakes were sounding real good as I walked through the Great Hall, it wasn't very crowded but it was a little early. I sat down next to Ginny and started to grab pancakes searching for the peanut butter. I let out a groan when the baby kicked my ribs, my hand rubbed the spot he kicked.

"Not Mummy's ribs." I said quietly and the kicking stopped. I looked up and down for the peanut butter but still didn't see any.

" 'Mione what are you looking for?" Ginny asked annoyed. Finally I spotted it at a different table, the Slytherin table. Ah well as long as I have my peanut butter I'm good. I got up and walked to where Pansy Parkinson was seated, my goal directly in front of her. As I got closer a pale hand grabbed my wrist making me lose sight of amazing food. I growled a little, my impatience was through the roof.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy whispered in my ear. His hand was beginning to hurt my wrist.

"Malfoy you're hurting me." I said equally as quiet. His hand immediately relaxed but didn't relinquish my arm. I sighed and looked up at him, he was quite a lot taller than my 5'2' stature he had to be at least 6 if not 6'2'.

"There isn't any peanut butter over there and I saw some in front of Parkinson." I said. He didn't smile or laugh but his eyes showed it all.

"You came over to the Slytherin table to get peanut butter?" he asked slowly as if speaking to a child. I nodded and turned to the peanut butter but he grabbed me once again.

"Let me."

"Pans? Hand me the peanut butter." he said loudly. People were beginning to stare, some whispered "Why is he being nice to a mudblood?" or "Why is she over with the snake?" I didn't listen to them, I was just really hungry. Is that a crime? Pansy reluctantly handed me what I came for and Draco slipped something into my hand. I looked up confused but he acted like he didn't do anything. Pansy turned to me then with a sneer and I knew the insult was coming.

"Leave Mudblood!" she said. Malfoy walked closer to her.

"Don't." he growled at her and sat down. I shook my head confused once again by him. When I got back to my seat and was happily spreading the peanut butter over my pancakes Ginny looked at me bewildered.

"That's all you wanted?" she laughed. We looked at each other a second before bursting out with laughter. I had to grab onto the table for support I was laughing so hard, while she held my shoulder.

"Oh 'Mione. This is why I love you!" she laughed before looking at my masterpiece. She picked up her fork before taking a bite, I laughed at her facial expression.

"My that's good!"

"Why do you think I eat it? Just don't put syrup on it." I made a face to express I've made that mistake. Junior then decided it was time to play soccer with my bladder sending me running to the toilets. As I was washing my hands I noticed my face was full of color, and I looked healthier than a few weeks before. This baby really was a blessing to me.

"I love you." I rubbed my belly and he kick my hand softly as if saying I love you too. I had a few minuets before my next class so I pulled out the note Draco gave to me.

_Dear Hermione, _

_We need to speak it's urgent. You are in danger and its because of me. As you know I have been given a task and tomorrow that task should be carried out. _

_Meet me at the astronomy tower at 12. _

_D.M_

My heart started to beat faster. It wasn't just me who was in danger, it was junior too. I know that I need to tell him but his reaction is everything. I also had a duty to the Order and I couldn't jeopardize that but how could I help with a baby. The bell rang and I very slowly walked to ancient runes, I it with Ginny and Harry but all I could focus on was my plans to keep my baby safe. It was time to tell Harry and Ron, they expect me to help them with the war and of course I will but to and extent. Before I knew it the class was dismissed and I was left still sitting at my table.

"Mrs. Granger? Class is over." the professor said. I snapped out of my daze and headed to DADA. This class I had to be careful in, some of the physical stuff I couldn't do because of my current situation. As I sat down and got out parchment and my quill, poised to write the professor said what I've always dreaded.

"Class, today we will be working on some defense skills with a partner." Ron groaned from beside me.

" 'mione I pick you." he said to me and I nodded. We had finally gotten over our fight and became friends again and I'm glad we did.

"You will be partnered with who I put you with so no complaining."

" Weasley - Parkinson, Potter - Zabini…" I zoned out not wanting to hear what Slytherin I was to be tortured with.

"Malfoy - Granger. That will be all and no you cant ask for a different partner." what a cruel old man! I thought as I gathered my stuff to move but Draco had already sat down in Ron's empty seat.

"The assignment is on the board." he said before returning to his office. What kind of professor leaves Gryffindors and Slytherins in a room by themselves to throw spells at each other, he's gone bonkers.

"Well come on Granger lets get started." Malfoy said grabbing my hand helping me up.

"Malfoy I can't…" I said trying to just make him accept it. He looked at me oddly.

"We both know you're a very capable witch." he said before realizing he complimented me. This time I looked at him oddly.

"Malfoy I'm sick. I cant do this, really." Of course with my rotten luck a stray spell hit me in the back sending me flying into the ground my arms going out to stop it from hurting my baby. Before I actually hit the ground hands grabbed my shoulders standing me up. I felt weak all over and I couldn't stand up right. Suddenly I was so confused about things.

"Who did that? Parkinson!" Malfoy yelled, me still in his arms. He started dragging me out into the hall.

"What are you… doing?" I said searching for the right word. My hand traveled to my stomach and rubbed it.

"The question is Granger, what are you doing? Why are you rubbing air?" he asked confused. I shook my head, couldn't he see.

"No… I'm rubbing my stomach." I said. He chuckled and kept leading me down the hallway. I could see the infirmary down the hallway and I groaned, I'm always in there. When we got in Madam Pomfrey popped up.

"Oh Mrs. Granger. Here for a check up? I'm sure the-" She stopped when she saw who I came in with.

"Whats wrong?" she asked forgetting what she was saying before.

"She was hit with a confundus." Malfoy said simply. She nodded and steered me over to a cot.

"Just rest it should wear off soon." she handed me some water and chocolate I smiled at her before she went on to the other patients. A couple minuets later and I was starting to feel much better.

"Why were you so adamant about not participating?" he asked resting his hands on my bed. I shook my head realizing how close I was to telling him about the baby it in the hallway. I did need to him, and maybe now was the time to.

"Malfoy I have to tell you something. You're portably going to be mad and never want to talk to me again but-"

"Draco come on man we have to go to practice!" I heard Blaise shout from the door. Malfoy looked at me with a guilty look.

"Sorry Hermione. Don't forget about tonight. You can not forget." He said before rushing out of the door. He called me Hermione…

Later that day I wasn't sure if I was mad or thankful for Blaise coming in and cutting into my sentence but either way I was telling him today… or maybe tomorrow… or never. You know I'm sure he'd rather me not tell him at all, he wouldn't care for a child that was anything but pure, Right? I thought back to all the times he has helped me this year, nothing major but very un-Malfoylike. I sighed I hated this. I didn't wanted my baby growing up without a father but I didn't want to have to tell him his father chose the dark side instead of him. The last class of the day ended and I made my way to dinner, Ginny talking my ear off all the way down there. I just wanted it to be midnight already so I could go see what Malfoy wants. I was so confused, didn't he say to stay away from him. So then why would he ask me to meet him somewhere, he did say something about his mission being carried out tomorrow. My heart started beating and I felt very cold. I packed up my stuff and with out and explanation I got up from the dinner table and rushed back to the common room. I tried relaxing but I eventually gave up and went to bed early setting an alarm for midnight.

…**...**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed please review!**


	4. How could you not tell me?

**I'm am so sorry for the late update! I had finals and I had to cut off the internet to save some money. Anyways thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, or favorited. It always makes my day when I get those emails! So enjoy!**

***Disclaimer*- I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

As I walked to the astronomy tower I had made my decision to tell him about the baby. Like Snape said he was the only one who could really protect me and the baby. Slowly I climbed the stairs trying to keep from running back to my room. When I got to the top I saw Draco leaning over the railing running his fingers through his hair. I silently walked towards him tears already forming in my eyes.

"Draco?" he turned quickly. He saw the tears and gave me a worried look.

"Draco, I have to tell me something before you tell me about your task. It's important." I looked down and grabbed my wand.

"Hermione…?" he asked confused as I pointed it at my swollen belly. Suddenly there was a very noticeable baby bump. He stepped back. I looked him right in the eyes trying to hold his shocked gaze.

"I know I should have told you a long time ago. But I was terrified of what you would say and I couldn't take you saying that you wouldn't be in its life, so I thought I wouldn't even give you the option to say it. I'm so sorry Draco." I looked up finally to see he looked beyond furious. His face was several shades of red, he thru his hands up in rage and started pacing, he picked up the telescope and threw it across the room.

"How could you not tell me!" he yelled as he turned to me. "I wouldn't have made you go through this alone! How dare you keep this from me! What if something happened? I wouldn't have even known! Merlin Hermione you of all people should know I'm not pig headed like my father!" he closed his eyes. My tears had dried up, I knew I deserved this. I sat down in the chair and waited for him to calm down. He eventually sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Is it really mine?" he whispered. I looked up offended but then I saw his soft expression and nodded. He looked away and out towards the night lilies.

"Is it a boy or girl?" he asked, Still eerily calm.

"I um don't know. But I can just feel it's a boy." I said smiling softly. Just as I said this the baby kicked and I grabbed my stomach. He jumped at my sudden movement.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yea he's just kicking." he got up and walked around the table and kneeled in front of me.

"Can I feel?" he asked shyly. I laughed and nodded. His hands were large and warm on my stomach and immediately the baby kicked and Draco smiled.

"I'm sorry." he said after a while. He grabbed another chair and sat in front of me.

"For what?"

"For getting you pregnant. It just makes what I have to do more difficult." he whispered.

"Your task? I guessed.

"I can only tell you that I have to kill a very important person. Deatheaters are going to be let into the school, I need you to stay safe. They will be looking for you specifically so stay away from Potter and Weasley they will look for you with them. If they bring you to the Malfoy manner and they find out your pregnant with my baby, they will kill you." he said gruffly. He looked down at my stomach. His eyes slowly met mine and I could tell he was pleading with me.

"I have a safe house that you can stay in. God Hermione what are we going to do when the baby comes? How the fuck can I keep you safe?" he got up and started pacing again. I very carefully got up as well and grabbed his hands in mine.

"Draco, its ok. Just stay calm. I will stay with the Weasley's when the baby comes, its safe at the burrow." he closed his eyes and looked a little relieved.

"Will you let me see him? When he's born I mean, can I be there?" again I was shocked at how much he wanted to involved. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.

"This doesn't mean anything you know, between you and I" he whispered in my ear.

"I know." I responded a little sad for some reason.

"I just don't want to be like my Father."

"You don have to explain. I'll always just be a mudblood to you." my anger was beginning to rise. I pulled out of his embrace and tried to leave but he stopped me.

"On Friday meet Blaise in the library he will make sure you get out safe." he let go of my arm and strode down the stairs. I rubbed my belly and smiled when I felt a small nudge. Then a thought hit me. Malfoy had this all planned before he even knew about the baby. What was up with him? What am I to him? I glanced at the night lilies once more before leaving the tower and trying my best not to topple over and fall down the stairs. The walk back to Gryffindor tower was peaceful and with out any interruptions. One question remained clear in my mind as I lay in my bed, Why would he go through such lengths to keep me safe? He could be planning to take me to Voldemort but I know Draco would never ever do that. He is better than everyone thinks, he can be as great as Harry maybe even more so. He has more to give up in order to do the good I know he posses and at some point I just know in my heart that he will. If he were such a horrible person than he would have told me to go fuck myself when I told him I was pregnant, heavily pregnant at that. No, Draco Malfoy is not evil he's more than that and my goal is to help him reach that greatness no matter what, he deserves it. Questions raced through my mind, sleep did not come until an hour before I had to get up.

" 'Mione? Wakey wakey sleepy head!" I heard Ginny say as she gently nudged me. I needed to tell Harry and the order what I know without getting Draco into trouble. Dumbledore! I jumped up as best as I could.

"Gin go get Harry and Ron and meet in the headmasters office." I said urgently. As groggy and cranky as I was I knew it was imperative that I tell Dumbledore. When I reached the gargoyle I said the password and walked up the stairs.

"Ah Mrs. Granger I was expecting you." I was surprised although I shouldn't have been he knows everything.

"Good morning Headmaster. I was hoping to talk to you." I said politely. Dumbledore gestured to the chairs in front of his desk and I sat, relieved to be off my feet.

"I'm assuming this is about young Mr. Malfoy? He is the father of your son, is he not?" Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Y-yes he is… how did you know?" I asked shocked.

"Mrs. Granger, the portraits talk and see everything." he said amused. I laughed slightly nervous.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk about my dear?" he said softly.

"I have reason to believe that Deatheaters will be breaking into the school. Soon, maybe on Friday or sooner." I said. He smiled and chuckled before popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"I know." he said.

"What?" I asked. "How do you already know? What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing at all Mrs. Granger. It must happen this way, if it doesn't the world will never be a happy place again. Your son will not have a good child hood as Mr. Malfoy will most likely no longer be alive, and neither will you for that matter. But just remember Mrs. Granger that no matter what happens that I knew it was what had to happen and I'm the one who decided it to be that way. Do not blame Draco for anything, that will be a grave mistake for you to make." He finished with a slight smile, a bit sad. I didn't understand what he meant but from how it sounded it was serious so I knew that no matter what I couldn't blame Draco for whatever he has to do because Dumbledore was ok with it, planned it even.

"I Promise Headmaster. And thank you for listening." I said before getting up.

"Mrs. Granger, Before you leave. Give this to young one when its born." he said handing me a little teddy bear that was so soft it felt like silk it was really adorable. But wouldn't he be able to give it to the baby?

"Of Course I will. Thank you very much." I smiled and waved before heading down the stairs where I heard Harry and Ron arguing over the password. When they realized I was there they straitened up.

"I'm sorry you had to walk all the way over here but crises averted. But I do need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it 'mione?" Harry asked worried.

"I um have been keeping a very important secret from you guys… I am pregnant. About 6 months pregnant to be exact. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I was to embarrassed to tell anyone." they were shocked to say the least but they soon gave me hugs. I cant even explain how much it meant to me that they weren't mad at me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron said finally after we were done hugging each other.

"Because I was scared and embarrassed. I didn't want you guys to think of me as a whore who got pregnant." I said close to tears. This pregnancy is making me cry more than I have in my whole life.

'Who is the father?" Harry asked. I froze, what do I say?

"Uhh I cant tell you." they looked at each other.

"So he's isn't in Gryffindor." Ron concluded. I rolled my eyes and walked past them headed to the great hall.

" Wait 'Mione! So does this mean that the whole school knows?" Ron yelled after me.

"No Ronald. Please keep this to yourselves." I said impatiently.

As soon as I opened the doors to the great hall grey eyes found me. I held his gaze until I sat down and started eating. I was glad that he knew about the baby now it was like there was a spring in my step. I smiled at him and he gave me a very small smile back, but still a smile. Ginny sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. Alarmed I looked at her.

"Gin what's wrong?" I looked into her wide brown eyes.

"Hermione can we talk tonight? Its about the guy I like… you know the one I wouldn't tell you about when school started." she said.

"Yes of course Ginny. I thought you liked Harry though?" I said confused. We both glanced at where he and Ron were sitting with Seamus talking about that ridiculous game.

"No I don't think I like him. 'Mione I think I may love this guy." she said smiling. I rubbed her back and kissed her cheek trying to make her feel better.

"Oh Hermione I might as well tell you now. It's Blaise Zabini." she said staring over at the slytherin table. I might have given her a small talk about the slytherins but who am I to say anything at all, I'm having a baby with the worst one of them. She looked at me and smiled.

"I guess we are both into Slytherins." we both laughed and again those cold grey landed on me again. And for right now everything seemed okay, maybe there would never be anything between Draco and I but I know that in some weird way we will be a family when this baby is born. I may still have some hate for Draco but maybe something else too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! please tell me what you think!**


	5. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Ok slight change in how many months Hermione is pregnant at this time, it was 6 months but now she is now in her late 7 month stage. Sorry for that misconception I went back to previous chapters and changed it. If I missed anything please tell me and I will go fix it. This chapter is very important as it sets up the whole book. If you have any questions please ask and I will answer.**

**Thank you to my betas **

**Sweet mineral**

**Hotabad21**

**Disclaimer* I don't own any Harry potter characters just my plot and any characters I introduce. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

"Fucking hell!" I screamed as I watched my books and supplies slide down the empty staircase.

"Stupid motherfucking bag just had to break!" I yelled as I tried and failed to grab just one fucking thing.

"That's quit a mouth you have there Granger, are you sure it's appropriate in front of the baby?" A cold drawl said.

I stood and my back burned with pain, tears welled up in my eyes. So much for my epiphany at breakfast, this was going to be a shitty day.

"Let me help you." he said quietly. He picked up all my stuff and neatly put in a pile before grabbing my bag and fixing it. He sat next to me and rubbed my back which is more than I expected from a slytherin.

"You don't hate me?" I asked trying to halt my useless tears.

"No Granger. When Malfoy told me about you I offered to help get you out of harms way, and that was before he knew you were pregnant. My family isn't into the whole Dark Lord thing, so we have a couple of hideaways." Zabini explained.

"I love Ginny you know." he said when I didn't answer. I nodded and smiled at him.

"She loves you too." he stood and offered his hand. I gladly took it and wiped my tears.

"Listen I don't know you that well but I want to be friends, really I do. I'm helping with the umm… group project." he stumbled slightly trying not to say the order.

I chuckled and leaned onto him as we had to jump over the trick stair.

"Of course we can be friends, as long as you don't mind being seen with a mudblood." I smiled. He laughed, throwing his head back. I looked at my watched and saw that it was nearly dinner time and my stomach growled with anticipation.

"On a darker note, tomorrow is Friday. Please as soon as you wake up pack a bag and get yourself and Ginny into the library and wait for me and Draco in the restricted section. If I'm there before Draco we will leave him behind he knows where to go." I nodded seriously. We walked down a few more steps both lost in out own thoughts. Why was he even up here in first place?

"So I'm guessing you were with Ginny?" I asked. He gave me a rueful smile that answered my question. I would have never guessed those two were together in a million years, but they seem perfect for each other.

"So where you headed to?" he asked.

"Potions." he grimaced and gave me a pitying look.

"Snape is going to have your ass."

"The hell with him; I've got own problems." _That he even knows about, _I added mentally. As we got closer to the dungeons the conversation ended and we went to separate classes knowing we'll see each other soon. I stood outside the classroom nervously knowing as soon as I stepped in I would get and earful from Snape. Slowly I pushed open the door and as quietly as I could made my way to my seat.

"Mrs. Granger do explain why you are twenty minuets late, it should be an interesting tale indeed." Snape barked. I froze my back still turned to him, slowly I swiveled to face him. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks with embarrassment.

"I um left my books in the tower sir." I was trying to convey to him through my eyes that it takes me a lot longer for me to take that trip then it would someone who wasn't pregnant. He stared at me for a while longer before giving me the smallest of nods.

"Detention tonight after dinner. Take a seat next to Mrs. Lovegood; the assignment is on the board."

I looked around the room for the platinum blonde head of Luna; she was seated all the way in the back of the room staring off into the ceiling while stirring her potion. As I approached she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi Luna." I said awkwardly and then sat down.

"Did you see the moon last night, Hermione?" she asked casually.

"Yes it was very beautiful." I answered truthfully. She looked me up and down like she was trying to figure out a hard runes equation.

"You know Hermione I'm not trying to freak you out but it almost looks like you have two different auras."

"Um Luna the potion looks like it ready for the lacewings." I said trying to distract her from her observation. For the rest of class we didn't really speak except for the few times we asked for different ingredients. When the bell rang we gathered our stuff and headed for the door. Feeling irritated and hungry I made my way to the kitchens. The long walk was a much needed one as my legs kept cramping up during class, making it to the portrait I tickled the pear and pushed my way inside. Pinky appeared in front of me with pickles and ice cream. It was only twenty minuets until dinner but I couldn't wait any longer I had to have something.

"How do you always know what I want?" I asked amused.

"You are in a bad mood misses this always makes you feel better." she winked and went back to making dinner. My anger did simmer down and I relaxed a little. Would this be my last night here in this kitchen? How many lives would be taken tomorrow? Why am I not preventing this from happening? Dumbledore had said this needs to happen but how can he just say that? My anger came back full force.

Suddenly the spoon I was holding snapped and the pieces flew up in the air. When they finally landed they were glowing an odd green blue color. What the hell? Surely I didn't just lose control of my magic. A sharp pain in my stomach soon followed. Maybe it was the baby, I mean madam Pomfrey did warn me these things would happen but it was one thing to hear about and another to see it.

Maybe it was time I went to dinner, I really needed to talk to Ginny. As I got closer to the big wooden doors I could hear the murmur of the laughter and voices of students. Finally I pushed through the doors and found my seat in front of Ron and Harry, I smiled happily at them. Ron was of course stuffing his face full of food but it was a comforting familiar sight. Harry of course was staring dreamily at someone across the way, I waved my hand in front of his face but his gaze didn't waver. I looked over my shoulder to find out who he was staring at, Luna Lovegood was staring dreamily back at Harry, of course it was hard to tell whether it was because of Harry or because she always looked like that. I laughed when I tried to again get his attention and failed, I even stole some of his food which he hates.

"So Luna?" I said loudly and finally his eyes snapped to mine. That got him.

"W-what about her?" he asked reaching for his toast that wasn't there anymore, he looked up and glared at me before stealing it back.

"I saw you making eyes with her. Spill it Harry." I said with a warning in my tone. He huffed and once again stole a glance in her direction smiling.

"I was upset about Ginny one night and so I went for a walk around the halls trying to get my mind off her when I found Luna just sitting on the steps that led to the quidditch pitch."

"Ooh that's right she likes the barbaric game!" I interrupted. He gave me a deathly glare.

"Sorry. Continue please." he took a deep breath.

"Well I asked her what she as doing and she said she was waiting for the nargles to come out and light up the night sky, of course I thought she was completely barmy but for some reason I sat next to her. They didn't come out, she was upset so I told her we could come out again the next night. She just has a way of being so carefree, it's a relieve. I don't know if its ever going to work out between us with the war and all but I do know that when its over I'm going to find her, she's enchanted me." he finished with a dreamy smile.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you! I know that you two will make it! She's a very smart and beautiful girl." I admonished.

"Yea she is." we went back to eating not in an awkward silence but a happy one. Ever since Ginny told Harry she just wanted to be friends he's been very unhappy, and it didn't make it better that he had the whole wizarding world to save. He's under so much stress I'm so happy he has an outlet of happiness.

"Hey girl!" Ginny said as she plopped down beside me and pulled my plate in front of her.

"Hey I was still eating!" I protested. She smirked but otherwise ignored me. I huffed and started to fill another plate digging in. Ginny leaned over and pulled me closer.

"What?" I asked.

"You know the plan right?" I knew what she was talking about.

"Of course. Do they know?" I asked nodding to Harry and Ron.

"For the most part" she said with shifting eyes.

"What do you mean for the most part?"

"I mean that they know that we are going to a safe house but not about who we are going with. I think Dumbledore told Harry about the attack tomorrow." I nodded taking a bite of my chicken.

"I told Ron and Harry. About the baby I mean." I looked up to see if Harry was paying attention but found he was once again staring over my shoulder.

"How did they take it?"

"Better than Malfoy." I stated.

"You didn't tell me you told him!" I looked down guiltily.

"Well how did _he_ take it?"

"He was angry at first but towards the end he was so sweet to the baby. He even asked if he could feel him."

"He touched your stomach? Wait he saw your stomach? Stretch marks and all?"

"No Ginny he didn't see my stretch marks."

"Good because those might have changed his mind." I slapped her arm playfully.

"They aren't that bad! Besides the cream Madam Pomfrey gave me is smoothing them away." she laughed and patted my back.

"If you think so 'Mione." I tried to concentrate on my food but something was nagging at the back of my mind. I looked down at my watch and realized my detention would start in ten minuets and that it would take me that long to get down there. I told Ginny I had to go and rushed out of the door. When I got there Snape was no where to be seen so I sat down at one of the tables.

"Its good to know that you can make it somewhere on time." a voice said from behind me.

"Professor." I acknowledged tersely.

"For your detention you will be cleaning the cauldrons in the back room, without magic. The cleaning supplies are on the table in there. I'll be back in an hour to relieve you." he explained before sweeping out of the room his black robes billowing out behind him. I sighed and got to work, about thirty minuets later I felt the baby start pressing against my lower abdomen. He got heavier as I stood longer and finally he became restless and began kicking about hitting my bladder with a sharp nudge.

"This is a really bad time to kick mummys bladder baby." I said out loud. I tired to hold it hoping he would soon move into a different position but as luck would have it he only pushed harder when I started cleaning again.

I pulled my gloves off and hastily put the cleaning supplies back into the bucket before walking briskly down the hallway to the girls restroom. Finally making it I very happily relieved myself. God this baby is driving me nuts, but in a good way I amended.

"I can't wait until all the mudbloods are dead or slaves." a nasally voice sounded. Shit, Pansy Parkinson.

"Especially that annoying bookworm." Another voice said. Who was that?

"I think she's pregnant you know, I've alerted the others." Suddenly it clicked, Astoria Greengrass, she's in the same grade as Ginny. Wait she knows I'm pregnant? Shit shit shit! This is not good at all, does Draco know. Maybe I can show them I'm not pregnant. I opened the stall door and the girls tuned around to look at me staring at my stomach.

"So you think I'm pregnant?" I laughed. Her eyes narrowed.

Astoria stepped in and held her wand to my throat. I kept my face clear of any fear and smirked at her, I guess Draco is rubbing off on me. Pansy grabbed her arm and forced her wand down.

"Don't worry Tori, she'll get it tomorrow." but Astoria didn't listen instead she reeled her arm back and punched me in the face. Blood spurted all over her and Pansy.

"Muggle way huh?" I spit. Pansy then dragged her away giving me an odd look of sadness. What was that all about? Once they were gone I grabbed my nose, fuck that hurt who knew she had an arm on her! She was so skinny! I tried to stop the bleeding but it just kept coming, a trip to the infirmary was obviously needed. I held a towel I conjured up to my nose and it already filled with blood.

I walked out into the hallway my eyes blurry with tears, I could feel my face swelling up already. On top of that the baby was once again moving around and making my back ache. When will this day end? Lost in my own thoughts of self pity I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going so of course I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry" I mumbled and continued on pushing past whoever it was.

"What the hell happened to you?" a deep voice asked. I knew it immediately. I stopped walking and leaned against the wall for support.

"Nothing Malfoy. Just a little spat in the bathroom." I said still holding my nose. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up. His hand softly pulled the towel away and he winced when he saw my broken nose.

"Doesn't look like it was a little spat." he said before wiping the blood off my face with the part of the towel that wasn't drenched in my blood. He got out his wand and pointed it to my nose.

"This is going to hurt." he warned.

"Episkey." burning pain worse than when it being broken in the first place shot through my nose.

"Mmmm thank you!" I said much happier.

"Why didn't you do that? Where is your wand?" he asked.

"I don't have it." I said. Continuing to walk down the hallway.

"Hermione who punched you?" he asked seriously. When I didn't answer he grabbed my hand and steered me into an empty classroom. I rolled my eyes at him, why was it so important to him?

"Astoria Greengrass." I said slightly miffed. His face became very dark and his eyes even darker. He began shaking with anger. I wanted to back up but instead I seized his hand.

"At least she didn't do anything worse." I said calmly.

"But she could've! And what could you have done? Nothing because you don't even have your wand. Listen, I'm trying my best to keep you safe please just meet me halfway. Especially the days following tomorrow, Never leave your wand anywhere. I can only do so much, you and Weaslette need to try your best to keep from getting caught." he said.

"What do you mean caught?" I asked my eyes narrowing. He sagged down into a chair.

"Astoria knows your pregnant, I don't know how and although it hasn't been confirmed she told the other Deatheaters. They were hoping to find a way to lure you into capture so they could use you as bait for Potter. Luckily none of them believed her. Pansy has been trying to get her off that though ever since I told her and Blaise about you." he put his head down on the cool table top. So that explains the strange look I received from Pansy in the bathroom. I crouched down in front of Draco and clutched his big hand in my small ones.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I promise that I will keep myself safe." I reached up and traced the deep purple bags under his eyes. His grim face seemed to relax and I was glad that for once he wasn't uptight with worry.

"Did Blaise give you the instructions?" he asked.

"Yes." he nodded and made to get up. I tried to get up but slipped back down. Big hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up, I laughed and brushed the dirt off my backside.

"Hermione?" he asked so quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can I feel the baby? I doubt I'll see you for a long time after tomorrow." he said sadly. Speechless all I could do was nod. He unzipped my sweater carefully and put his hands on my belly, my heartbeat was so loud it's a wonder he didn't hear it. For a while the baby didn't move and a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"He may be asleep." I said softly to him.

He got down onto his knees pressing his hands harder into my stomach and looked up at me, smiling softly as the baby's foot touched his warm hand.

"Talk to him Draco, they can hear inside there. My mom said that they even recognize your voice when they are born." I said excitedly. He smiled even wider, I've never seen him smile like that ever. It was a beautiful smile, my heart beat even faster at the sight.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy. I cant wait to meet you, and I'm sorry that you have to be born into this world at such a scary time." At this the baby went crazy, I knew it might be a little awkward but I lifted my shirt. Draco looked up confused but immediately knew why I did so. There was a very defined hand pressed up against my belly. With tears in my eyes I watched as Draco put his hand up to our baby's, this moment right here is what I've wanted all along. For Draco and I to be together and raise our baby boy, for us to be happy and for there to be no threat of dying or losing anyone. The baby settled down and relinquished his hand but Draco's stayed where it was. After a pause he stood up and pulled my shirt back down our eyes connected, grey hit brown and it felt like my world was going to be changed forever nothing would ever be the same.

"Come with me?" he asked simply. Anywhere this man went I would follow. Seeing it in my eyes he lead me out of the room and as we passed the Gryffindor tower I knew where we were heading, the room of requirement. I watched a he paced in front of the wall three times, doors showed up and he opened the door before pulling me in. The room was gorgeous silver and green décor, a fireplace was to the right with some sofas, and to the left was a huge bed with silver silk sheets and a green duvet.

"Draco?" I asked exasperated. What in the world was he thinking?

"Stay with me, please. I just need you to be with me before I go off and do horrible things please." he pleaded softly. I gripped his hands and lead him to the bed. Pj's were already waiting for us on the bed, his were just black silk boxers and a white t shirt while mine was a simple black nightgown large enough to fit over my stomach. We both turned away from each other to get our clothes on.

When I finished I got into the warm and amazingly soft bed, I almost moaned when for once my back didn't hurt when I laid out. Draco also slipped into the bed and we were once again facing each other, my eyes traced his face, he had very sharp features all were angelic looking but his grey eyes looked haunted. For a long time we just stared but slowly the pain crept back up my body, I winced and tried to move. He noticed and pulled me closer to him, lifting my leg over one of his in the process and I gasped at the contact.

"My mum said that when she was pregnant with me she always had one leg over something to elevate her belly." he explained looking smug and amused. The pain receded and I was glad he thought of it no matter how weird it was. I closed my eyes trying to get some rest, When Draco started stroking my hair I about lost it. He was being so incredibly sweet to me, not that I was complaining but it just showed how much of a terrible day tomorrow would be.

"Thank you." I whispered keeping my eyes closed.

"For what?"

"Everything." I said opening my eyes, his were boring right back into mine. Slowly I reached up and stroked his face, his eyes closed and he looked peaceful. I moved even closer to him and rested my head on his arm. He moved his hand so that it was wrapped around me and the other was on my belly rubbing soothing circles.

"I love him even if I didn't know about him until just recently." he said.

"I love him too, a lot."

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked.

"I was thinking about Adrian Lee Granger." I answered.

"Can he have my last name?" I thought for a moment this would be his son too, and I didn't want him to be confused about who his father was or for him to ever be teased like I was.

"Yes I think that would be better. What names do you like? I don't really know any magical ones."

"Well I like Hyperion." he said. It was a greek name but very fitting.

"Maybe we should keep the whole constellation name going on, I like it. How about Scorpius?" I said tiredly.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." he said with such determination and pride I had to agree.

"I really like that." I smiled up to him. Our baby has a name, a beautiful name at that. I fell in love with the idea of it, calling him when we were going some where, writing it down when I singed cards. I caressed my belly.

"Little Scorpius." I murmured. I drifted off to sleep soon after feeling warm lips press to my forehead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think! **

**- Emma**


	6. Comfort

**Ok I know this sucks but I couldn't leave for two weeks without giving you anything so here is my pathetic little filler chapter. Please review even though I know this chapter is horrible.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter! I am just borrowing her characters for a while.**

When I woke the right side of the bed was empty. I reached my arm over to grasp the still warm sheets but my hand met nothing. I quickly sat up and looked around he must not have left to long ago seeing as how his side of the bed wasn't cold yet. There was a note laying on top of the pillow obviously intended for me. I snatched it off the top and read it.

_Stay safe. I'll see you soon_

_-D.M. _

I was so nervous about today my hands shook as I got in the shower. I didn't know how much time I had but seeing as Draco thought it ok to leave me it wasn't going to happen to soon. I dried myself off and dressed quickly, only pausing to put my hair in a French braid down my back. My stomach growled and I knew I needed some food pronto. I grabbed my bag and headed out. The halls seemed darker somehow, like the school itself knew what was going to happen. The smell of breakfast met my nose and I tried not to moan, it felt like ages since I last ate. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty having those thoughts when we were literally about to start a war but I really cant help it.

Harry and Ron were there already eating when I took my seat in front of them. Ron had syrup running down his chin, I cringed when I thought back to how I once liked him. _What changed? _my mind asked and I realized I was staring at Draco. He had his chin resting on his hand just staring at his untouched food. My heart ached for him, but there was nothing I could do to help. As if he felt my eyes on him he looked up, I held his gaze and then nodded to the door. Breakfast forgotten I got up.

"Where are you going 'Mione? You just sat down." Harry protested.

"I um forgot something." I said before turning away.

The hallway was luckily empty and I waited for Draco to come out. A silvery liquid caught my eye on the wall across from me and I walked closer to get a better view. It was swirling with a strange darkness but yet stayed silver, I had never seen anything like it. It started moving and suddenly I saw a dark room with a lot of figures I couldn't make out. A tugging sensation started prickling in my hand and on its own accord started to reach up towards the swirling mass of silver.

"Hermione! Don't touch that!" I heard someone yell. I was yanked backwards into something hard and hands were gripping my wrists like iron, but my eyes stayed on the silver liquid seeping through the wall. It was very quickly retreating into the cracks and soon I couldn't see any of the strange substance.

"Merlin! Are you ok?" Draco asked. I nodded slowly not really understanding what the heck that was. Draco then moved to stand in front of me letting go of my wrists.

"What was that?" I asked looking up at him. This was defiantly not what I wanted to talk to him about.

"It's something that _he _is using to get a look into the castle." he said with a stiff tone. I knew he was done talking about it. So I just reached my arms out and hugged him as hard as I could, he was shocked at first but soon his arms surrounded me. I felt safe in his arms, like no one could hurt me. His smell was driving me insane, it was totally unique to him and that's what made me want to just kiss him. _where did that come from? _

"I'm so sorry for whatever you have to do today Draco." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tighter to him for a second before letting go.

"Go eat." he responded. He turned me around and pushed me to the doors, softly of course. I looked back at him and caught him looking at me with a strange look in his eye, almost like the way Harry and Ron look at me before we leave for summer break. It scared me to be honest, this whole situation was finally catching up with me and fear burst in my chest.

"Draco?" I croaked. His eyes widened and he took a step towards me. "I'm scared." I looked down ashamed for admitting it. But who knows what will happen today, who will be here tomorrow, or if anyone I know will die. I felt his arms encircle me again and this time they were tight around me. His hands were stroking my hair and back in a calming manner.

"I cant say everything will be ok Hermione but I can say that _you _will be ok." he said softly. I sucked in a breath and tried to reel in the fear that was eating away at my heart. He pulled away and I missed his warmth immediately.

"Now go eat, seriously." he said putting on a fake smile. I took another deep breath before heading back to my seat.

"Did you find it?" Ron asked. I looked at him confused but then I remembered what I told them.

"Uh yea." I said a little disoriented. I piled my plate high with food and ate every single bite of it. Ron looked at me amazed.

"You're not the only one with an appetite." he laughed and went back to his conversation with lavender. I looked over to the slytherin table and noticed that Draco never came back in. Ginny wasn't in either. I looked down at my watch, we had twenty more minuets of breakfast before my first class. So I stood back up to go find Ginny.

"Now where are you going?" Harry asked annoyed. It hit me then that I might not see them after this. Tears came to my eyes.

"I love you both you know that right." I said weakly.

"Of course 'mione. We love you too." Ron said looking a little worried.

"Come give me a hug?" I asked. They both got up and walked around the table. I rushed to them and scooped them up in my arms.

"Promise me we will always be friends." I said with my eyes closed.

"We promise" They both said. We let go of each other and Harry looked at me and I knew he knew what I was going on about.

"I'm going to go find Ginny, I'll see you later." with one more squeeze I headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

**Once again I'm sorry for this very short chapter. Please review!**


	7. I'm back!

**Okay I am so sorry! I didn't mean to leave for so long but I'm back now and I won't leave again. I will finish this book I promise. **

**I had my laptop fixed and now I can update whenever I want. **

**If you have any questions please ask, and if you have any ideas I'm open to them. **


End file.
